


Gold and Dust

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dreams and Nightmares, Other, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Gold and Dust

Gold and Dust

"Castiel, I was waiting for" greets Amara. His voice is low and vibrant as a chant, but strangely there is not a trace of emotion, just chill.  
Feel your stomach curl in on itself, like a sheet of paper.   
It is afraid.   
The instantly recognizable as an old memory unwelcome; It is very difficult for an angel, a warrior of God, the try.  
For the first time, curse human emotions; They are useless and corrosive, will only lead to bad choices.  
She advances sinuous as a serpent, his face pale and feral grin on his lips.   
Castiel swallows. "Where is Lucifer?"  
"I did not like the fact that he tried to kill me, I suppose I should stay at his place in the cage," says Amara, with an ugly laugh.   
The angel does not respond.   
"However this is not the topic I want to discuss with you"  
"I thought so" Castiel agrees.   
It is so close that it would take pugnarla in the chest and killing her. But she is the sister of God and perhaps an angelic sword can do nothing, indeed it might just be angrier.  
"I imagined? Of course the topic is really interesting ... "  
Amara approaches.   
"Sooner or later, he will come to me, it's just a matter of time"   
"This is to be seen, Amara" says the angel.   
"You know I could not believe you said yes to fight me. I have to admit that you've been courageous: this whole story to save Dean. You are so tied, since you saved from hell ... already and he would do anything for you ... "says Amara with contemptuous voice.  
"Leave him alone"   
Amara laughs.   
"He does not belong to you, Amara, he can have you released ... but he did ... he did it to save Sam" Castiel says.   
The sister of God plant eyes on him with a look full of hate. "One day, I'll take you away and you can not do anything!" He shouts.  
Angel feels the body - one that belonged to Jimmy Novak time ago- give in a crash, the air from the lungs uscirgli with violence and pain ... that passes through it like an electric shock.   
He knows that his agony last long. 

He awoke in a sweat.   
Panting, Castiel sat.   
The hair was soaked with sweat and breathing heavily.   
He had never enjoyed sleeping, the few experiences that had been made was always unpleasant.   
And if that was not at all been a dream?  
The he would show what would have suffered if she had not left her Dean.   
Unfortunately, he was still weak and he was still recovering forces, after Lucifer had used it as a vessel to combat it, then you would not have to do very little.   
And as for Sam, despite being an experienced hunter, he was still a human being.  
That thought made him grind his teeth.   
Seconds later, he realized he was not alone.   
Dean.   
His strong body like that truck launched at full speed, tousled hair and green eyes that still bore the traces of sleep; had not even had time to get dressed, it was only in boxer shorts.  
"Hey"  
"But ... what are you doing here?" Stammered Castiel. "I heard you shout"  
"Uh ... I think I had a nightmare ... a kind. I'm sorry I woke you up, "he muttered Castiel embarrassed.  
"You were screaming like a banshee ..." he remarked Dean sitting on the bed.   
Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Then why Sam did not wake up?"  
"What does the sleep of a chainsaw"  
"Oh ... really?" A smile faintly amused appears on the hunter's lips. "I have no idea what"  
"Yeah" "You've been dreaming again Amara?"   
"She ... she told me I will take you away from me and Sam," he said Castiel staring with his big blue eyes friend.   
"Not gonna happen"  
"Are you serious? You do not seem very convinced "  
"Well 'me so much ... I do not go easily. And then what would you do without me? "Said the hunter more confident tone, touching his shoulder with his hand.  
"We would feel your lack, I think"  
"Indeed"  
"Dean?" "What?"  
"Are not you cold?"   
Only then Dean realized he was in his boxers.   
The angel looked amused and touched the embarrassed reaction of the other, even his freckles were highlighted by redness on the cheeks.   
"I'll be back ... go back to sleep"   
Castiel said nothing more, merely watching Dean left the room.   
"Dean?" The hunter turned. A hand on the door frame.  
At that moment the angel opened his lips into a smile.   
"Thank you"


End file.
